The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: In a world ruled by titans, it's a little better than when the olympians ruled. Well, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia are still around but the others aren't. Kronos and Percy rule over everything together. Percy's ability to have children leads to three children destined to save and help the titans. Read to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! Advice on new fanfics would be nice! **

**Warning: Cussing, boyxboy, and smut Don't like don't read! This is unbetaed! If you would like to beta any of my stories PM me. Enjoy! **

"I could kill Kronos!"

"I know, Dear. One more push, Percy." Leto said.

"Fuck" Percy screamed, as he gave birth to twin boys.

"Brother! Come here." Themis shouted to Kronos as she walked out of the royal chambers.

"What's wrong? Is Percy okay? Is the baby okay too?" Kronos asked rapidly.

"Nothing's wrong. Percy wants you to come in and see the _babies._" The word "babies" was lost on Kronos. Themis rolled her eyes and leads him to his and Percy's chambers.

Kronos enters and sees Percy propped up with the pillows from marriage bed, holding two tiny bundles wrapped in gold blankets. One bundle had messy raven black hair like his mother, and the other had golden-blonde hair like his father.

Percy looked up from the nursing bundles as Themis ushered his Husband/Mate in.

"I think we should leave the new parents alone with their new children." Leto pulled Themis and the others who helped deliver the new Princes of Olympus out of the Royal apartments.

"Twins? I thought we were just having one." Kronos sputtered as he walks up to Percy.

"That's what I thought as well, Love." Percy purred as he shifted the golden-haired Prince closer to his breast.

Kronos had finally reached his Wife/Queen and the new heirs to the throne. He reached out a shaking hand and laid it on his raven-haired son.

"Did you name them yet, Love?" Kronos choked out.

"I wanted you to hear their names before every other being on Earth and Olympus does." Percy smiled happily at him.

"So what are they?" Kronos moved his hand to his other , stroking his his golden locks.

"The one you're touching now is Giovanni and the other is Balance." Percy yawned, cracked his neck, and rested his head the pillows propping him up.

"Let me hold them for a little, Babe." The King of Titans suggested, seeing his queen yawn once more.

"Are you sure?"

Kronos nodded excitedly.

"Well take Giovanni since he's done nursing and Balance isn't." Percy handed Giovanni to his father and moved Balance to his other breast since he had sucked out all the milk from the one he had been suckling.

"He's so small, Love." He gasped in amazement.

"Mind his head, and put your other arm under your left- There we go." Percy smiled as he watched his husband hold one of his sons for the first time.

Giovanni opened his royal blue eyes, stared up at his father, and laughed. Kronos laughed back and they just stood their cooing back-and-forth.

Percy snuggled Balance closer and wriggled lower on the bed. Seeing Kronos interact with his two minutes older son calmed his fears about Kronos eating his children. Only a little.

The ruler over everything looked at the love of his life as he moved on their marriage bed. Knowing that the look on Percy's face most likely meant that he thought that him, Kronos, was going to eat their children. He was going to correct the assumption.

"I'm not going to hurt them, my Queen. Never." Kronos spoke, forcefully. Percy jumped a little, startled. Kronos saw this and said,

"Doubt me again, little slut, and you will be punished."

"Yes, Master." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Lets go introduce our children to the rest of the family, Slut."

"Yes, Master." Percy repeated as he held Balance close and got up. The tags on his collar jingled together.

Kronos smiled at the sound. As they walked towards the throne room where the rest of the titans had gathered Kronos says,

"I love how you show your brand stating that you belong to me."

Percy just smiled and kept walking in step with his husband.

"It isn't like I can get rid of your name tattooed on my ass. I don't want to remove it anyway."

Kronos shifted Giovanni, rubbed Percy's ass, then spanked it. Percy laughed, wriggled his ass against his hand, and snuggled closer to him.

"He's still nursing?!" Leto gasped.

"Is that bad?" Percy glanced down at his youngest son, concerned.

"No, no! It isn't bad. It just means that he probably needed more milk than his brother." Phoebe soothed.

"I didn't mean to upset you, my Queen."

"I know. I just never had kids before." Percy reached up to kiss Kronos's lips.

"Now, Brother, I want to hold my nephew." Theia smiled as she plucked Giovanni out of Kronos's arms. The rest of the Titanesses gathered around their queen, cooing and giggling.

Kronos watched all of this from his throne and smiled at Chaos, who sat to his left.

"Hey, Percy! You gonna have another one after this?" Hyperion laughed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Iapetus smacked him. Percy just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Tethys.

Kronos watched his queen for a few more mintues before he spoke.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Hey, everyone who took the time to read my first KronosxPercy fanfic. Thank you for doing so! Please fav and review! Also, for later chapters please help me out by giving me some good female OC names. **

**I will try to update in about a week or so. No promises! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ButterflyRanger18**


	2. Birthday

**My birthday was yesterday! I'm 15 years old! Yay me! I survived 15 years of living on earth! **

**It didn't feel like my birthday, though. It just felt like any other day. **

**My family tried to make it a big deal since it was my ****quinceanera. **

**I'm celebrating it on the 31st, so I guess I'm trying to rest up for that day. I'm having two parties that day. **

**XD**


	3. Kronos & Percy meet

**Percy's POV (Throne Room)**

"Fellow titans," Kronos stood. "Today is a day for celebration. Today is the day that two Princes are born. Allow me to introduce to my sons, Prince Giovanni and his 90 seconds younger brother Prince Balance."

Percy cleared his throat, and gestured to all the gifts the other titans had brought to give their new Princes. Kronos looked back at his Queen, confused.

Percy leaned over with Balance in his arms, burping him, and whispered,"Thank them for their gifts."

"Ah." Percy just rolled his eyes at his husband.

"My Queen would also like to thank you for your wonderful gifts and attending this party."

The titans and titanesses smiled at their Queen's kindness.

The titanesses soon wanted to see and hold the new Princes. They surrounded Percy's throne.

"They are so cute! They look just like you, Your Highness." Theia cooed.

"Stop calling me that, Theia. Just call me Percy. And I agree." Percy said, rolling his eyes and laughing at Balance's expression when he saw all his aunts round him.

**Kronos' POV **

As I was talking, more like zoning out, to my brothers, I hear my mate laugh loudly. My head snaps up as I quickly look around to locate him. I see him standing with Balance in his arms, surrounded by my older sisters.

"Looks like you _are _smitten with him." Iapetus raises an eyebrow at my behavior.

"Never said I didn't, Brother. He's a very likable person. He understood what his family did to me. What more could I ask for after that traitorous bitch Rhea?" I replied, still looking at Percy, making sure he wasn't too tired or stressed. I care about my mate.

As I was looking at him, I remembered how we had met.

**Kronos' POV (Flashback**)

I had just recruited Luke and Percy finished his quest to rescue my idiot son's lightning bolt.

"Luke, I want you to take Percy to the forest past Camp Half-Blood's border." I ordered. I worked up enough energy to see the boy that could cause my plans to fail. I spent my time waiting for them to show up, pacing back-and-forth.

"Where are we going, Luke? Where are you taking me?" I heard Percy asked my servant.

"To come see me." I answered. "You may leave now Luke, I need to talk to Perseus alone."

When Luke left Percy asked, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I couldn't answer right away, because when I turned around I was stunned by Perseus' looks. He had a slightly masculine look, but he looked very feminine. His wild hair sticking up everywhere was adorable. His big sea green eye were easy to get lost in.

"Um… Are you still here?" He said waving his hand in front of my face. If he wasn't the cutest thing, he would be incinerated for that.

"Yes, I'm Kronos and I want you to join me to defeat my children. They don't know how to rule correctly. They're too cruel with you children."

"But-"

"But what?" I asked. "Let me guess, they told you I was evil and ate my children?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." When he said that, looking up through those beautiful eyelashes, went straight to my groin.

"Well, it isn't true. Rhea couldn't stand that I had all the children's attention and she didn't. She went to Hecate to change their memories to make it look like I did all of those things. They believed her! Do you know how much it hurts to know that your children who loved you wholeheartedly turn their backs on you?" I took a deep breath and continued, looking down at the ground. "Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades refused to accept that I could do something like that. They had seen passed the mist that clouded their minds. The other three didn't. When I had lost, my children who understood what Rhea did and why, joined me and hoped that one day I could rise again and rule like I was supposed to do."

It was quite. You could hear the birds singing and other creatures in the forest talking. I hear a rustling noise, I look up to see Percy rest his hand on my chest, right on my fast beating heart. He looks up into my eyes and says two simple words, "I'm sorry." And leans up and kisses me.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Brother? Brother? Are you still there?" Oceanus waves his hand in front of my face.

"Yes, I am." I replied taking a drink of my wine.

"I think that our brother was thinking about his little mate over there." Coeus said, gesturing to his left. "Am I right, Little Brother?"

"Yes." I respond shortly, turning to walk to my mate and children.

**Percy's POV **

I was laughing at something one of my sister-in-laws said, when I felt hands come around my waist and pull me close. "Hi, baby." I snuggle into my mate, while still holding Balance. I feel him unlatch from my nipple.

"Are you full baby? Is your tummy all full with momma's milk?" I bring him up to my shoulder and pat his back. As Balance burbs twice I lay him back in my arms.

"Baby, he must be getting heavy. You should let me hold him now." Kronos said, rubbing my sides.

"Yea. He's sleeping again so he's dead weight right now. Mind his head now." I respond as I lay my youngest son in his father's arms.

"He's smaller than Giovanni. And baby, I didn't just go through a day and a half of labor to give birth to twins. I might have more strength than you at the moment." Kronos says, smirking at me.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong?" I act offended.

"You know that people who give birth are stronger than their partner who impregnated them." Leto says, wisely. Everyone laughed knowing that Leto had birthed twins and Zeus was a pussy.

**Hi guys. ****Sorry for not updating on time. I found out that my cousin had an accident and is now paralyzed from the waist down and can't feel anything on his right side. I was destroyed when I heard the news. His name is Cord and is my eldest cousin at 43 years of age with a loving wife and 8 kids, 4 are adopted and 4 are biological children. The youngest is 8 months to 17 years old.**


	4. About updating schedule and profile

_**Edit 8/9/15-**_

_**Don't forget to look on my profile for new updates and/or polls, and how to submit ur OCs!**_


	5. Poseidon has some issues pt 1

**Hello! Sorry for not updating. If you wanna find out why go to my profile. Writer's block sucks too. Thank you for sticking with this story. I've been so wrapped up in a fanfic I've been writing for the Artemis Fowl fandom. I might post it idk. Visit my profile for a poll I have up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kronos's POV<strong>

Yes, I do agree with Leto. After all, my "_son"_, Zeus, never fought himself. He always hid behind his troops. And an awful ruler too. I guess I should explain. You see, back when I was king everything was good. No wars, plenty of food and water, pretty much life was great. Then, my _ex-wife_, Rhea, *shudders* got jealous. Now mind you, I was faithful to her as she was to me. But she was jealous because I got all the attention from our children and she didn't. See how everything falls into place now? She had Gaea make a potion for my children to drink that would change their memories of me. When they did consume it, they forgot all about the things I did with them and soon thought that I was cruel and harsh to them and everyone else around me. But not all of them thought that. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia knew differently. The potion didn't effect them like it did Hera and Zeus. I still to this day don't know why. I'm not complaining, though.

Betcha didn't expect that, didja ya? Not so evil. If I was truly evil, then how could I ever love? Answer that for me. Anyway, back to the present time. The world is the same when I first ruled it. Expect I have no scheming jealous ass slut of a wife by my side. Instead I have Percy and the rest of my children, exempting Zeus and Hera of course, by my side. I still can't believe that I'm so lucky to be married to him. Don't you dare tell my brothers I said that! It's hard enough being the youngest as it is.

**Percy's POV**

As I watched by husband, who was right behind me and holding my eldest son, Giovanni, I could see that he was lost in space. One of his brothers turned to speak to him so I quickly spoke over our telepathic link, "_Love, your brother's about to say something to you. Snap out of it."_ He shakes his head as he snaps out of his daydream. He looks down at me and mouths, "_Thank you."_ I smile and nod in response. So, I turn back to my cousins and jump into their conversations.

"Come on Perce! Can you please let me hold at least one of them?! They're so adorable!" Apollo whines. "I don't know, 'pollo. What do you think, Love?" I ask Kronos. He thinks it over for a moment, looking at Giovanni, then Balance, then Apollo, and back again. "He can hold them, but he's only holding them for a couple of minutes. Understand, Phoebus Apollo?" "Yes, sir." Apollo said eagerly, holding his arms out to receive one of my sons. Kronos gently handed Giovanni over to Apollo, both of us watching his every move. I soon call over two of my other sons, Poseidon and Hades. I know that sounds weird nasty right? I mean after all, Poseidon did have sex with my mother to create me and now I call him son. See, when I got married/mated to Kronos Hades started calling me 'mom'. Poseidon soon followed his big brother and started calling me mom as well. (And let me tell you, they are the biggest momma's boys in all of creation.)

"Poseidon! Hades! Get over here and see your new brothers!" I called. "Coming, Mama!" My two boys call back. I'm soon tackled by them giving me hugs. I hear Kronos chuckle, "Now boys, give your mother and youngest brother some space. You might crush them." "He's SO tiny, mama." Hades gasped, reaching out hesitantly and cautiously to touch Lance's head. Poseidon was just standing next to me holding tightly to my waist. I rub my hand up and down on his back. Over our link Kronos said, "_What's wrong with Poseidon?"_ "_I think he thinks that we won't pay attention to him anymore now that Gio and Lance are born. He's been like this for the last two or three weeks, babe. He just needs more cuddles from me during our Mommy and Poseidon time."_ "_Are you sure there's nothing else?" _Kronos asks, looking at his second child worried. "_He just needs to know that we still love and care about him and Hades. They'll be okay." "If you're sure, Honey." "Mother's intuition."_ I reply. He smiles and runs his hand through Poseidon's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but would you guys rather have shorter chapters around this length every Saturday or longer chapters being posted once every two Saturdays? Let me know in the review box below. Love all you peeps! Hope you all have a wonderful daynight where ever you are. **

**My Other Stories:**

**Love Knows no Bounds**

**In This World**

**A New Hope**

**Forbidden Love (More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers)**

**Soon to be posted:**

**The Children of Set: Book 1- Anubis**

**A BlackjackxTempest story**


	6. Poseidon's issues are resolved (for now)

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry for not posting in like forever! But now that Color guard is over and I have a little bit more free time expect chapter every Saturday for this fanfic of mine. I'm also on Ao3 and check out my profile for more stories and to learn a little bit more about me. **

**Poseidon's POV (10 minutes before Gio and Lance were born) **

Waiting for Mama to give birth is _so boring! _'I want to meet my new brothers now!' I think, watching Daddy pace back-and-forth, glancing at the door waiting for Auntie Leto to come out and get him. I look up at Hades since my head is resting on his shoulder and he's just sitting here with me wriggling on him, patiently waiting. I don't know how he does that! Maybe it's just a big brother thing? Let's ask.

"Hades?" I ask nudging him a little with my head. "What's up, Poseidon?" He replies, rubbing my arm. "How can you just sit here and be still?" "Because I'm older have more practice at waiting for things to happen, Buddy. When you're older you _might,_ and that's a big might, be able to sit patiently and still. Though I doubt it because you are so hyper." He responds smiling. "I am not hyper!" I frown back. "Yes you are. You can't sit still to save your life, little brother."

"I hate waiting." I say randomly after a while. "I know it's hard, but you can't rush labor otherwise bad things could happen to Mama and the babies. You don't want that to happen now do you?" Daddy says, as he picks me up and sits me on his lap to give Hades a break from my squirming. "No, Daddy. It just seems like forever!" I whine. "I know, baby. Mama should be done soon and then you can see her and the babies."

_**\Time skip/**_

"Coming, Mama!" Hades and I called out. We ran as fast as we could towards Mama. We both could finally see the babies and Mama! I was sooo excited! When we finally reached Mama, we could both see the babies. We tackled Mama with hugs. I hear Daddy chuckle, "Now boys, give your mother and youngest brother some space. You might crush them." "He's SO tiny, mama." Hades gasped, reaching out hesitantly and cautiously to touch our youngest brother's head. I was just standing next to Mama holding tightly to her waist. Mama rubs her hand up and down on my back.

'Now that Mama has two more babies she won't give me anymore love or attention or milk!' I suddenly think. I start to whimper at the thought. Mama hears and looks down and says to daddy, "Take Lance while I go talk to Poseidon for a little bit." "Hades, watch over your brothers now while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay, honey." Daddy replies, taking Lance into his other arm. "Sure thing, Mama." Hades answers, drawing close to Daddy. Mama leans down, picks me up and walks into her bedroom that she shares with Daddy. She sits down on their bed and draws me close to her.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asks. "Now that you have Gio and Lance, you won't pay anymore attention to me or give me cuddles or give me milk!" I cry, with tears running down my face.

"Oh baby! Daddy and I will never ignore you or Hades! Even if we're not not giving you all of our attention we still love you. That's why we have time set aside just for you and Hades to have our full and undivided attention. I will never stop giving you cuddles when you want them. Nor will I stop feeding you. I know it's hard to be a big brother now, but Mama's still right here. I'm not going anywhere." Mama states, wiping the tears away with her hand. We just sit there for a few minutes with Mama rocking me back-and-forth and rubbing my back.

After a few more minutes, I reach my hand down off her collar (I was playing with her tags) and start to pull her dress down so I can drink. "Are you hungry?" I hear her ask. I nod my head. She gently nudges my hand away and makes me sit up so she can take the straps on her shoulders off so I can nurse. She does so leaving her topless and lays me down on her lap so I can start nursing. She brings me closer to her nipple so I'm not pulling to tugging because it looks like both of her nipples hurt and are leaking milk. She brings her nipple to my mouth which I open and start suckling. I rest my hand on her other nipple and start playing with it. I love the feel of Mama's milk running in between my fingers and on my hand.

Mama starts to hum a lullaby that she sings to both me and Hades at night or when we're nursing. My eyes are heavy and soon I am asleep still nursing.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! Leave a review about new fanfics you want me to do, if you liked it, or whatever. **

**My Other Stories:**

**Forbidden Love (More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers)**

**In This World**

**Love Knows no Bounds**

**A New Hope**

**(ps- If you haven't heard yet, Paris, France was attacked and over 127 people were killed. It was a merciless attack that killed INNOCENT people. It's a tragedy. This was a terrorist attack and the people who committed it should be found and convicted mercilessly the same way they killed all of those people who had families and loved ones. Sending lots of love to France and all of the people whom this attack touched.)**


End file.
